Alternate Universe
by Superstormcake
Summary: When an old Gem warrior kidnaps Steven and brings him to an alternate universe. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl must race against time to save Steven before he becomes evil, loses his gem and his memory of their existence.
1. The great beginning

It was just a normal day at beach city. The gems, however were busy fighting off a crystal bug on the beach. Pearl ducked as the bug flew over her. She tried to stab it from the bottom but unfortunately she missed. Garnet sprinted toward the bug and used her right fist to hit it right in the wings. Amethyst used her whip and was able to capture the bug in a tight knot. Garnet untied the knot, put a bubble around it, and sent it on its way. Steven was sitting on the sand playing his handheld. He killed the final boss in his game and threw his handheld to the ground. " Yes I finally have beaten the boss" Steven exclaimed.

Amethyst ran over to Steven and gave him a high-five. "about time you beaten him, you've been playing forever." Amethyst teased.

Pearl only shook her head as she started heading up toward the house. When everyone returned to the house, Steven ran and jumped on his bed. He was chanting " I beat the boss", much to Pearl's annoyance.

"Steven" Pearl said softly. Steven didn't hear her and continued to jump on his bed. "Steven" Pearl said a bit more loudly, but he still didnt hear her. "STEVEN" Pearl yelled causing the house to shake. Steven looked at her, he was horrified at her tone.

Pearl took a deep breath and smiled. "Will you please stop jumping on your bed before you get hurt." Pearl said suddenly calm again.

She turned around and walked to her room without saying another word.

"Whats wrong with Pearl?" Steven asked, still a bit shaken from her loud voice.

"She's probably upset because she didn't hit the crystal bug and kill it." Garnet said.

" She's acting like its a really big deal." Amethyst mumbled.

" she started acting like that a few days ago. I wonder what is wrong with her." Amethyst added on.

"You two stay here, I will try to talk to her." Garnet said while walking towards Pearl's room. When she reached the door she turned around and glared at Amethyst and Steven. " Please don't break anything." Garnet hissed as she disappeared into the depths of Pearl's room.

" Does this mean we throw a party now?" Amethyst smiled as she crept toward Steven.

"Not now Amethyst I feel bad for Pearl. I made her yell and the whole house shook."

" chill out Steven, She is probably just upset because its been ten years since..." Amethyst lowered her voice and stopped talking altogether.

"Since what?" Steven asked, now much more curious.

"Just someone we knew who had a tragic accident." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

" Please Amethyst, tell me what happened. I must know" Steven got on his knees with puppy dog eyes staring at Amethyst.

" Honestly its not even that big of a deal. End of conversation." Amethyst growled. She seemed a bit ticked off now.

Garnet returned from pearl's room and Steven ran over to her. "Whats this about the death of ten years, or no something happened ten years ago?" Steven asked rushing all his questions to her. Garnet glared at Amethyst, she was clearly enraged.

"What did you tell Steven? Garnet snarled.

"I only told him a gist of why Pearl was upset." Amethyst replied.

"Guys whats going on?" Steven asked getting a bit paranoid.

Both Garnet and Amethyst continued growling at each other so Steven just walked out.

His thoughts pondered on what happened ten years ago.

_Why didn't Garnet want him to know so badly? _

_What happened ten years ago? Who got into a tragic accident?_

All these thoughts ran through Stevens head as he was heading toward the arcade. Whenever the gems were fighting he would just play some racing games. Steven put in a quarter and the game began.

When he turned the wheel another thought crept into his mind.

_Did Pearl do something ten years ago? _

Steven shook his head and tried to focus on the game.

_Maybe the "accident" was on purpose and Garnet was involved. That's why she didn't want him to know._

Steven crashed into a sign as he hit his head with his hand.

He wished these thoughts would stop popping up in his mind. He didnt even care anymore about what happened. He just wanted to focus on getting back up to first place.

Steven emptied his mind and only thought about the game. He put his whole attention toward the game. He tried to think of nothing else but the game.

_Pearl must be involved somehow. _That's_ why she has been feeling upset. She feels guilty. _

That was the last straw for Steven. He threw a quarter at the game and walked out.

He decided he was going back to understand what had happened. He must know the answer and what happened.

Steven raced home and much to his surprise he saw Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all sitting around, actually...being nice to each other.

"Whats going on?" Steven said with a slight crack of his voice.

"I feel like we should tell you what happened ten years ago." Pearl said with a slight frown to her face.

" What made you guys finally decide to tell me what happened? Steven asked curious by their change in behavior.

"Since Amethyst couldn't stop running her mouth, You know that something happened. This was also relating to why I was sad earlier. Pearl said, once again with a frown on her face.

Steven ran and sat directly across from the gems.

" What happened ten years ago was a tragic time for all of us. Garnet started off. "You see Steven, there wasn't always three of us. In fact ten years ago there was a fourth gem that fought among us. She was a great deal of help to us. She was extremely loyal to us and just overall a great gem. Until a tragic accident killed her.

Her name was...

Topaz.


	2. Topaz

Topaz...

She was taller than Amethyst but shorter than Pearl. She had beautiful Golden brown skin that was as soft as a blanket. She had long dark brown hair, always in a ponytail. She would separate her ponytail into two sections that would go on either side of her shoulders. Her eyes were a golden yellow color with a brownish hue in them. Her Gem was located on her left shoulder blade as she was left handed. Her weapon consisted of a two handed sword that had two blades that almost form an eight. The sword had a red handle with topaz gems embedded in it. The sword blades were a strong, reflective, silver color. Her outfit consisted of a yellow shirt with a pink trim around the bottom. She wore gray pants with yellow stripes aroud the ankles. She wore black flats that had a slight heel to them.

"One day the three of us were on a mission in a far away cavern." Pearl began to say "This cavern was known as the forbidden ice cavern. I of course knew how to ice skate but these two didn't. " Pearl pointed to Amethyst and Garnet. "Anyway we heard a loud **crack** sound. We ran across the ice only to realize it wasn't slippery. Suddenly we hear a **boom **as we come to a wall. The noise gets even louder and when we go around the wall, there she is. We saw a girl trying to fight off an enormous crystal hydra. The boom we heard was the sound of the hydra losing one of its heads to her. She could only, however, only be successful in killing off one head. She noticed us watching and motioned for us to help her. We of course immediately go to help her. Her and I worked together to cut off two heads while Garnet and Amethyst got the other one. We defeated the hydra very easily. When the dust settle we finally got a chance to introduce ourselves."

"Hello I'm Pearl, this is Garnet and Amethyst." Pearl introduced everyone to her. "Hello My name is Topaz." She said extending her hand out in a friendly gesture. "Well I have to go anyway." Amethyst said trying to tiptoe away. "Amethyst that's really rude of you." Pearl scolded. "Wait your name is Amethyst.?" Topaz asked staring at her. "Yeah" Amethyst said not looking at her. "I remember you now. Do you remember me.? We used to do everything together." Topaz beamed causing amethyst to huff. "Yeah I remember you." Amethyst said in a really cold voice. "Amethyst what is your problem?" Pearl asked getting close to Amethyst's face. "Its nothing ok. Just remembering some things. Ok?" Amethyst said walking away. "I'm sorry she is usually not that rude." Pearl said.

"That's fine I don't know what happened to her either. We used to be such good friends but then i don't know she just began to hate me." Topaz recollects. "Wow sorry about her." Pearl said giving a hug to topaz. "How about you join our team you could be a big help." Garnet asked smiling. "That would be so amazing.

"Count me in."Topaz beamed even brighter.

"We had a new addition to our team and boy was she a big help. We defeated so many crystal monsters and brought peace to many lands." Pearl concluded.

"So tell me about the accident part." Steven begged. "Fine but its kind of sad." Pearl said hoping to get Steven to stop asking.

"I don't care I wont cry one tear." Steven said putting his hands on his hips and one leg on the coffee table.

"Fine whatever." Pearl said.

"One fateful day we were on a mission near the black lake. This lake is a very deadly lake. Whoever falls in will more than likely die for a variety of reasons. We had just finished defeating a monster when Topaz went toward the lake. She was standing to close to the edge of a cliff. The rock she was standing on suddenly gave way and she was falling toward the lake. She fell in and Amethyst quickly used her whip to catch her. Topaz was on the ground covered in black goop from the black lake. She had her arms laying on the ground as if she was pinned to the rock she laid upon. I yelled at her many times to try and get her to wake up. She moved her head blinked to show us she was alive. She opened her mouth but no words came out of it. "Do you think she will survive?" Amethyst asked. "I don't know..." I answered with tears forming in my eyes "Please wake up." i said as she laid there. "There is something I..." Topaz tried to say before she took her last breath. "No come back." I screamed looking at the body of topaz. Garnet put a hand on my shoulder and told me she was gone. I looked over at amethyst and saw she was forming tears in her eyes as well. Suddenly Topaz's body disappeared and we all lost it. We returned to the house and went to our rooms. Even though we weren't in the same room together we knew what each other was doing. We were all crying respectively because of our loss. It took a long time for all of us to heal. She was such a bright, cheerful, helpful gem warrior. The way she died she was obviously in so much pain."

Pearl concluded wiping tears from her eyes. Amethyst was crying along with Garnet. Steven was in the chair crying the hardest out of everyone. "I'm so sorry Pearl I had no idea." Steven said between his sobs.

"But why didn't you want me to know so bad? "Steven was barely able to say before he was bawling again.

"When we get upset our powers weaken until we aren't sad anymore." Garnet answered.

That's why we didn't want you to know. We wont be able to protect ourselves that good for awhile because of it." Amethyst added.

"Oh I'm really sorry guys I just wanted to know because pearl was acting so upset and stuff." Steven said feeling a bit better.

"We are fine now I mean that was ten years ago. Maybe its time we move on from the past and focus on our future." Pearl said suddenly smiling. "That's the spirit Pearl." Steven said giving her a hug. "Thank you Steven i really needed that." Pearl said hugging Steven back.

"You know what I'm most curious about however.?" Pearl asked. "What?" amethyst asked. "I remember clearly that right before Topaz...you know... Died she was saying something that she had wanted to tell us something but now we will never know." Pearl said now in thinking mode. "I wonder now what she wanted to tell us. Her voice seemed so serious when she was about to tell us." Pearl said now walking in circles.

"Well sorry to rain on your parade but you cant just bring her back." Amethyst said. "Besides her body disappeared so maybe we will never know." Amethyst added on.

"Today has been all sad and stuff so lets race to the boardwalk and have fun there." Steven beamed. "Last one there has to buy me ice cream." Steven challenged.

"You're so on." Amethyst laughed as she pushed Steven down.

As they were racing toward to the boardwalk they were oblivious to the figure sitting on top of the house. The figure was wearing a black hood that covered it's face. This figure was listening to the conversation going on in the house. The figure chuckled and wrote something on a piece of paper. The figure stared at Steven as he was racing with the other gems. The figure wrote something else on the paper and disappeared into thin air.

A/N: I never thought I would get any response for this story. Thank you so much to everyone who had followed or favorite this story.

I promise the chapters will get better but I've been super busy typing up other things.

I will now try to update this story once maybe twice a week so stay patient with me please.

Superstormcake


	3. The Visitor

The rest of the day was spent away from the house. Steven went to the donut shop and only annoyed Lars by his very existence. Steven was on the beach enjoying the view of the sun as it began to set in the horizon. _Today might of started off sad with the story of Topaz but now watching the sun as it sets, it brings me peace._ Steven thought to himself. As the night began to get darker and darker Steven only admired the stars as they began to appear. "Hey Steven look over there." Pearl pointed toward a cluster of stars. "That one is the Big Dipper." Pearl said as Steven tried to see the outline. Pearl only watched as Steven was straining his eyes to see what Pearl was pointing to. "You know Steven, telling you the story of Topaz and now being here under the stars makes me feel at rest." Pearl opened up. "Steven can you make me a promise?" Pearl asked. "Yeah what is it?" Steven replied now seeing the constellation. "Don't ever leave us the way Topaz left us...ok?" Pearl asked again. "Stop it you're going to make me cry again." Steven wailed. "Yes I promise I won't leave you guys ever." Steven promised. A tear fell from Pearl's eyes as she hugged Steven very tight. "O-ok p-p-pearl you c-can s-stop squeezing so tightly now." Steven struggled to say as he could barely breath. "Ok sorry my bad." Pearl chuckled and carried Steven to the house. She tucked Steven into his bed and went to her room respectively. Steven laid in his bed thinking about Topaz. _I wished  
>I met her before she died, We could of been really great friends, probably.<em> Steven thought to himself once more before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Steven awoken to the sound of seagulls being very loud. He looked around for the gems but they were still in their rooms. Steven decided to go down to the arcade and spend some time playing his favorite racing game. Steven put the quarters in and the racing game began. Steven remembered last time he played this game. His mind was filled with thoughts of who Topaz was before he found out the truth. Luckily, now that he knows the truth, his mind is now all clear. Steven focused on the game. He was avoiding all the obstacles and and passing the other cars with ease. Steven made it to the end winning first place. Steven put his initials as GAP which was the first letter of each of the gem's names. Steven wondered where the gems were at now. He went back to the house and saw the gems were nowhere to be seen. He did however, see a note was left on the counter. The note read.

**Dear Steven**

**We are going on a mission and wont be back for awhile**

**Try to stay out of trouble until we return ok?**

**Pearl**

_I wish I could go with them to help with missions sometimes. _Steven thought to himself once again. Steven decided to just play video games until the gems returned. As soon as Steven turned his console on he heard a knock on the door. Steven felt his heartbeat begin to rise. _Who could possibly be knocking on his door._ Steven went over to it and looked out the window. He saw a figure dressed in a black cloak standing at his door. Steven didn't know what to do so he just hid behind the counter. He would hope the figure would go away but they didn't. Steven realized that this person wasn't going away unless he opened the door. "I'm sorry gems" Steven whispered to himself as he headed toward the door. He hesitantly opened the door and looked up at the figure standing in front of him. "Is there something you need?" Steven asked freaking out inside. "Do not fear me I'm not an enemy." The figure suddenly said. "Who are you then?" Steven asked, his legs began to shake. "I'm a friend of Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet." The figure said. Steven began to feel a little more relaxed.

"You can come in I guess."

Steven said stepping back to let her walk in. "Thank you that would be lovely." The figure walked in heading straight toward the couch. "Where are the other gems." The figure asked. "They are on a mission right now." Steven answered. The figure only smiled as Steven was looking around the room, nervous as the figure only smiled at him. "Can I ask your name?" Steven asked twiddling his thumbs. "My name is Jade." The figure said making Steven calm down just a bit more. "Oh uh ok its nice to meet you Jade." Steven was staring at the ground. There was a long awkward silence between the two. "Pearl sent me here to protect you." Jade said giving a smile to Steven. "Why would they send you to protect me?" Steven asked becoming a little more alarmed at Jade's presence. "Did they tell you what kind of mission they were going on?" Jade asked. "No" Steven replied. "Oh...well they are on a very dangerous mission that could possibly kill them."

Jade said Staring at Steven intensely. "That doesn't explain why you are protecting me." Steven said sitting up on the couch. "If for whatever reason they fail the mission, then the creature they are fighting will come after the next person closest to them." Jade explained. "You seem pretty close to them so wouldn't it come after you first?" Steven asked. "No because I'm not as close to them as you are to them." Jade replied. "Wait how do know so much about me?" Steven asked feeling the air turn tense. Jade only sighed as Steven felt his heartbeat begin to rise. "Look I've just known the gems for a long time and I've seen how close you guys are. I've seen you guys around on the beach but I never had the heart to say anything."

Jade said lowering her head. "Oh I'm sorry you felt that way." Steven said as his heart began to slow down to normal speed. "Do you wish you could be with them?" Jade asked. "Kinda , I mean I've been on tons of missions before but never an actual real mission." Steven confessed. Jade smiled and sat straight up. "Hey Steven if you follow me I can show you what the gems are up to right now." Jade offered. "Ok lead the way." Steven said. Jade held her hand out and closed her eyes. Suddenly a portal appeared right in front of the warp pad. "Follow me into this portal and I'll take you to the gems." Jade said heading toward the portal. Steven was right behind her and stepped into the portal with her. Steven felt a bit dizzy as he was standing there. "Hey Jade I don't feel so good." Steven said. The room began to distort and Steven felt like he was moving. Steven stepped to the side as if he was falling. "I feel like I'm going to fai..." Steven fell to ground and everything blacked out around him.

A/N: 0.0 Steven blacked out I wonder what hapened

I actually got a chance to type this up so I did.

I will get around to writing the chapters longer but for now here they are

so have a good day

Superstormcake


	4. Distance

The gems were busy breaking crystals trying to find the one that was a creature in disguise. "Oh I hope Steven got my message." Pearl began to worry. "I mean I did place it on the counter in an obvious spot right?"

Pearl was pacing back and forth and Garnet and Amethyst were busy looking in the crystals.

"I'm pretty sure Steven is fine." Garnet began to say as she broke another crystal to pieces. "He is probably out with Connie anyway." Amethyst said as she picked up another crystal and threw it with all of her might.

"What if he is worried sick about us or something?" Pearl began tapping her foot, deep in thought.

"Why don't you just go check on him since you aren't helping us do anything." Amethyst mumbled as she threw another crystal. "You are totally right, I'll be right back." Pearl ran toward the warp pad and went back to the house.

"She will be back in a few minutes." Garnet said as she punched a huge crystal. "We just have to hope that the.."

The crystal Amethyst threw on the ground began shaking and a huge crystal serpent emerged from it. "Awe right when Pearl decides to leave." Amethyst said as she pulled out her whip.

Pearl teleported back to the house and everything was quiet. "Steven?" Pearl called out. "Steven where are you?" Pearl called out once more getting a little more frantic. Pearl checked in every room but she couldn't find any signs of Steven.

Suddenly the front door opened up and Steven stepped inside. "Oh my gosh Steven where have you been?" Pearl cried as she ran over to hug Steven.

"Relax Pearl I was just hanging out with Sadie and Lars at the donut shop." Steven answered.

"I just got so worried about you because I didn't know if you found my note or not." Pearl gushed at Steven. "Its ok but don't you have to be helping the gems out?" Steven asked as he went straight toward the kitchen.

"Yeah but we've been searching for _hours. T_he bug wont make an appearance any time soon." Perl said.

"Oh ok." Steven said as he went up to his bed. "I'm gonna go now is there anything you need?" Pearl asked. "No I'm good." Steven answered turning on his console.

Pearl walked back to the warp pad and right before she stepped on it, Garnet and Amethyst teleported in. They were all tore up and looked utterly exhausted.

"what happened to you two?" Pearl asked staring at their wounds.

"Well right after you left, Amethyst threw a rock and the crystal serpent was inside." Garnet was swaying to the side trying to keep her balance. "Just our luck." Amethyst tripped and fell to the ground.

"You two go rest right this instant." Pearl demanded pushing them to their rooms.

"Hey I'm going to the beach to hang with Connie now." Steven said as he inched toward the door.

"Ok have fun then Steven." Pearl smiled as Steven walked out the door.

"He seems a little more distant don't you think?" Garnet asked causing pearl to shake her head. "Garnet, just go lay down I'm sure Steven is fine. "We've been so much more busy lately so i'm sure he wants to hang with his human friends." Pearl reassured.

Garnet only sighed as she headed toward her room. When Garnet was in her room pearl sat on the couch.

_Something is wrong with Steven, he was acting very strangely._ Pearl thought to herself.

_I'm probably just thinking weird things. _Pearl added.

She got up and retreated to her room. As she walked she thought about Steven.

"Yeah I'm just crazy." Pearl mumbled to herself.

A/N- Hey guys its been awhile

Sorry for the long wait a lot of things happened

between getting my stuff taken away to just writers block

also sorry about the short chapter

i had an idea but it kinda died down

so next chapter we will see "Steven" and see what hes been up to.

so until next time which hopefully wont be a long wait

Supertsormcake


	5. Day with Topaz

Steven awoken from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes since his vision was blurry.

"Uhh where am I?" Steven mumbled to himself.

He tried looking around to see where he was at but his vision would not clear up. Steven felt his head throbbing as he tried to stand up. Steven laid on the ground and tried to get the pain to stop. Suddenly a cold hand touched his ever throbbing head and he felt the pain go away. Steven's vision cleared out and he saw Jade kneeling in front of him.

"J-Jade what happened?" Steven was in a daze.

"I'm sorry' my portal must of made you pass out."Jade said reassuring Steven.

"Uhh ok so where are we?" Steven felt as if he was being pulled back into an unconsciousness.

Steven was too busy being faint he didn't notice Jade had her hood down.

"I'm not feeling good right now." Steven said.

Jade looked at Steven and he saw fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel this way." Jade said.

Steven felt his body give in as he fell into a sleep once again. Steven doesn't know how many hours have passed since he fell out. When he woke up his body felt much better. Steven saw he was in a twin sized bed.

"I feel like I've been asleep for days." Steven whispered to himself.

He saw Jade was asleep on the floor in front of him. "Hey Jade are you awake yet?" Steven slightly whispered.

Jade stirred a little bit before sitting up.

"Oh hello Steven." Jade said.

Steven noticed she was no longer wearing a black cloak. Instead the clothes she wore were exactly like pearl described. Steven felt a chill go down his spine.

"_Was this the Topaz girl Pearl was describing?_"Steven thought to himself.

" _Didn't pearl say she died..._" Steven felt another chill go down his spine but this one made him visibly shake.

"Is there a problem Steven?" Jade asked.

Steven wondered what he should say. Steven didn't want to risk letting her know he knew her secret. Steven also wanted to know how she is here. Steven decided that he was going to lie but he had to escape.

"I'm fine I just Kinda want to see the gems." Steven said.

"Oh the gems? thats fine I'll take you to them." Jade said.

Steven was getting a creepy vibe from Jade..er..Topaz. She didn't know Steven knew of her past.

"Follow me" Topaz said.

Steven tried to keep a long but not obvious distance from her.

"Follow me into this portal and i will take you back." Topaz said.

"No I'm afraid ill faint again topaz." Steven covered his mouth immediately regretting what he said.

Topaz turned around and looked at him and Steven was scared.

"How do you know my name?" Topaz asked.

"Sorry your hair and body doesn't really look like a jade color." Steven lied.

Topaz turned back around and Steven heard her sigh. "What did they tell you?"Topaz asked.

"I'm sorry what?" Steven was confused.

"I now know the gems told you what happen, did they not?" Steven heard topaz get a little bit angry.

"I mean they told me you were one of them before but that's it." Steven lied because he was starting to worry about his life.

"Oh is that all then?" Topaz had started to calm down a bit.

The portal engulfed then and Steven was back in his house. He looked at Topaz and saw a few tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey are you OK?" Steven asked a little bit worried.

Topaz realized she was crying and wiped away her tears.

"Yeah I'm fine i was just thinking about something." Topaz said.

Steven went over and sat on the couch. He heard the gems teleport in and Steven rushed over to them.

"Guys i feel like its been forever since i last saw you." Steven ran to hug pearl.

"And then when the crystal...humph." Pearl was cut off by Steven giving her a bone crushing hug.

Pearl pushed Steven off and continued her conversation. Steven was taken aback but Pearl's actions. "_Usually she is so happy to see me i wonder what happened_?" Steven thought to himself.

"Hello Amethyst." Topaz said. Amethyst looked over and only gave topaz the hand. Garnet was walking back to her room when Steven grabbed her leg.

"Please get off of me." Garnet said.

Steven sadly got off and Garnet disappeared within the depths of her room.

"Why is everyone acting so strange?"Steven thought to himself.

"Hey Topaz why are the gems acting so strange?" Steven asked.

"What do you mean?" Topaz looked at Steven.

"I mean the gems are acting weird." Steven said"This is not how they normally act." Steven added.

"Yes I can assure you this is how they act." Topaz said.

Steven suddenly remembered that Topaz apparently died but here she is in front of Steven.

"Hey Topaz can i ask you a serious question?" Steven asked.

Topaz looked at him as if she was surprised at his words. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I didn't tell the whole truth when you asked about what i knew." Steven said.

"The gems told me you died ten years ago or something." Steven said. "I was wondering how are you here?" Steven asked.

Topaz looked at Steven as if she was truly taken aback by his question. "Oh well who exactly told you the story?" Topaz asked.

"Pearl did, why?" Steven asked.

"Were they all crying?" Topaz asked suddenly.

"Um yeah they were all pretty upset after Pearl retold the story." Steven answered.

"Even amethyst?" Topaz grabbed Steven's shoulders. "Was amethyst crying as well?" Topaz asked.

"Yes in fact I think she was more upset than the rest of them." Steven answered.

Topaz looked at Steven and her eyes were a mix of sadness and hatred. "Um can I ask why you are asking me all these questions?" Steven was confused.

"Sorry its just Amethyst hated me for some reason. We used to be so close you would think we were sisters. One day we drifted apart and when we came back together its like she was someone else." Topaz recalled.

She especially seemed to hate me when I joined the team." Topaz said.

"I wonder why she hates me." Topaz said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Ok that Kinda explains one thing but, you never explained how you survived." Steven said.

"I guess i didn't go far enough in to actually die. In fact I don't even remember what happened all those years ago." Topaz answered.

"Oh ok." Steven was still trying to process all this information.

"_She knows more than she is letting on_."Steven thought to himself.

"_Why is she hiding this from me?_" Steven questioned.

_ " Something bad must have happened for the gems and her not to tell me anything of huge importance_" Steven thought to himself.

Topaz got up and started walking toward her portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey where are you going?" Steven asked.

"Sorry I have to go now but I'll see you soon Steven." Topaz looked at Steven and smiled. She disappeared and Steven began to shiver.

What should of been a heartwarming moment was instead a scary experience.

"_Why are the gems no longer themselves_?" Steven thought as he went to his bed.

* * *

><p>AN *hides* Omg please don't kill me

I know i keep breaking promises

I know you're mad at me for not updating in awhile

School is draining me and I had writers block again

So to distract your anger at me

Im going to tell you a few things

1) I got a drawing program on my tablet and I've been drawing and uploading pictures to deviant art

2) I'm trying to draw a cover for this story but i have no ideas (can you help me?)

3) Funny story about Topaz's name. I was going to use my birthstone as her name so that's how i choose Topaz( Without looking up my birthstone) but then I realized Topaz wasn't my birthstone so that's pretty much it.

4) I'll try to upload ASAP but I'm not making any promises.

5) The next chapter will be about the gems

Superstormcake


End file.
